


:LoveTentacle:

by SomeHorribleFen



Category: EAD Discord, Original Work
Genre: Art, Other, macaroni art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/pseuds/SomeHorribleFen
Summary: For the collection.





	:LoveTentacle:

**Author's Note:**

> For the collection.

  
  
_:LoveTentacle:_, 2019  
Pasta and Elmer's Glue on Canvas, 11 x 14


End file.
